High off Tomorrow
by W h i t e - C o m a
Summary: What did Shishio Makoto do once failing to take over Japan? he restarted and took over a school with the Ruroken Cast as his crew. xDOOC R&R PLEASE
1. Reality is Calling Ikurikun

_Welcome to the start off of the "High off of" Series._

_This is my story that is moreover…my take on humor. _

_The first version didn't have much of a plot, so in this version, I hope to actually include one…_

_**The OOC will be the same, as will the randomness. **_

_Note for first time readers:_

_High off Tomorrow was based on one of my 'normal' dreams. So, yes, it'll give you a small hint of just how weird my **weird** dreams are. _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroken, same with all the other manga's I may add in i.e: DNAngel and InuYasha. I do own Rin as do I own Ikuri._**

…_what's the damn point of the disclaimers anyways? _

…_Chapter One…_

High off Tomorrow

Chapter I

"Reality" is Calling, Ikuri-kun

"Wake up you good for nothing—" An older male yelled as walking into his younger sister's room. He flared on the lights to be greeted to a pillow to his face, halting his sentence.

"I've been awake for the last damn hour!" A voice emitted from the corner of the young girl's room near the edge of her bedside. She removed the pale blue blanket from her head and a pair of dark teal eyes shone dimly through the shadows created by the blanket. It was the first visible thing about the girl, then to spread onward, a head full of straight, waist length, black hair accompanied the teal color.

"You're such the cheery type in the morning." The older male teased as he walked out of the room. He tossed back his sister's pillow and it hit the center of the room with a soft tap.

"Shut up…" She muttered glaring at the backside of the boy. She glanced over at her clock that rested upon her nightstand. '5:69' it read in big read numbers. Her eyes widened and she cocked her head slightly as she picked up her small digital clock, "Five…**sixty** nine?" She sighed at that and threw it over her shoulder. _"Damn thing's busted again."_ She thought as she pulled herself out of bed.

"**Ikuri!" **Her mother called from down below, "Today's your first day back at school! You can't be late!" It called up. Ikuri sighed again, what difference did it make? "Ikuri—You must not give yourself a bad impression!"

Ikuri's family had just moved into their new house a few miles away from the old capital of Kyoto.

Within the hour Ikuri was setting foot onto the school ground campus. She adjusted the strap of her messenger bag that held a few notebooks as well as a binder and kept it steady on her shoulder. With a sigh that came out more of a groan, she walked fully into campus to see what possibly awaited her.

Her eyes were transfixed on the ground as she crumpled up her schedule in her hand. She soon ran into another student's backside. Her eyes widened and she picked her head up, placing a few strands of hair behind her ear for it only to fall back down in place moments later.

"Gomen na—" Ikuri started, but the figure quickly turned around, knocking her over.

"Now what!" The girl who Ikuri had ran into called out. She narrowed her eyes and stared down at Ikuri. The girl had snow white hair with turquoise eyes. She wore a pair of glasses that rested on the brim of her nose. But these weren't any ordinary glasses. No, these were very small and rounded and a shade of a deep, dark blue color. She pushed her glasses up so they wouldn't fall and they gleamed slightly.

The newcomer held three pretzels in her right hand and was chewing on one that was held in her left.

"**RIN YUKISHIRO! YOU GET BACK HERE WITH MY PRETZLES! YOU DAMNED HIPPIE WEARING GLASSES BRAT!" **A deep male voice called out from the other side of the school.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET THE PRINGLES!" The one by the name of Rin called out, cackling at the end of her cry. Ikrui froze as she lifted herself up.

"Oh no! Not the Pringles!" The male voice said back. It was faintly heard, but it sounded squeamish.

"…_Did she just…cackle?" _She thought.

"YES! I did just cackle you insolent mortal!" Rin snapped. Ikuri froze.

"Yes. I can read your thoughts." Rin exclaimed.

"…" Ikuri said nothing.

"Well. I dunno—does it LOOK like I like pretzels?"

"Holy shit. You can read minds." Ikuri said bluntly.

"You're gullible." Rin said with a narrow expression. There was a small pause as Rin finished the pretzel in her left hand, "Rin Yukishiro." She said sticking her hand out for Ikuri to shake it. Ikuri just stared at the hand for a moment. "That'd be a hand." Rin started. Ikuri looked up at her. "You have two." Rin concluded.

"…"

"At least…I hope you do."

"I have two hands."

"That's nice to know."

"…"

"So, should I assume you have no name 'She-who-has-two-hands'?" Rin asked turning away.

"It's Ikuri." She stated.

'Yes…I know…" Rin said glancing back at her slyly.

"…" Ikuri said nothing.

"Look! I'm **not** crazy! Everyone else is weird—I'M the normal one! And I definitely do NOT hide camera everywhere in the school!"

"…you hide cameras in the school?" Ikuri questioned darkly.

"…how the hell did you know?" Rin asked with a clueless expression.

"…I read minds…" Ikuri said sarcastically.

"No way! So do I!" Rin said turning around.

"…"

"Well, I dunno—Does it LOOK like I like pretzels?" Rin repeated.

"We've been over this already."

"Then we had the two hands conversation as well?"

"…yes."

"Damn." Rin cursed. There was another long pause, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, I know. 'Rin Yukishiro' " Ikuri muttered.

"HOLY FUCKING CRAP!" Rin shouted.

"Told you." Ikuri said rolling her eyes as she messed with the girl's head.

"So…you're new here." Rin started, changing the subject.

"Yeah…" Ikuri muttered once more.

"Rule number one: Don't get in the principal's way.

Rule number two: Don't get in MY way.

Rule number three: Don't get in Kimora-san's way.

Rule number four: Don't get in—"

"I wont get in anyone's way." Ikuri interrupted.

"Right…of course…" Rin smirked.

"About the cameras…" Ikuri started uneasily.

"Don't worry; they're not in the bathroom." Rin assured her. Ikuri sighed in relief.

"Make sure to **bring** your lunch! The lunch lady is evil…he poisons the students…" Rin whispered in a cautious way.

"…the lunch lady's a guy?" Ikuri asked bluntly.

"Yeah. We must revolt against him—REVOLT! **REVOLT**!" Rin screeched. She cleared her throat and continued, "His name's not important but he's obsessed with sake."

"Sake, hn?"

"Yeah. The teachers here aren't afraid to get drunk in front of students—especially that slut for a secretary." Rin muttered the end of her sentence.

"…the lunch lady's a guy and the secretary is a slut?" Ikuri asked not quite believing her.

"Yep! It's no wonder the school's free!" Rin said, slapping Ikuri upon the back. "Then there's the claustrophobic janitor…he's also has bi polar mood disorder…"

"…and I Bi Polar Janitor?"

"Yeah. He'll be all like_, 'Oh! Look at me! I'm so flippin' happy!' _one moment," Rin started with a cheery voice, but then it changed drastically into a deep angered voice. She took her index fingers to shape out the face of a pointed glare, "and the next he'll be, _'Don't fuck with me assholes!'…_get it?"

"I'm in a chaotic school…" Ikuri rubbed her temples as turned away.

"Ikuri-kun, let me see your schedule!" Rin cried out, chasing after her. Ikuri handed her the crumpled piece of paper in her palm, it read:

**_Period: Teacher: Class: Room: _**

**_1 Yukishiro, Enishi Dance 1.a._**

**_2 Soujirou, Seta Science 20_**

**_3 Sawagejou, Chou Phys. Ed. Field_**

**_4 Honjou, Kamatari Math 15_**

**_5 Kamiya, Kaoru Foods 5_**

**_6 Saizuchi History 18_**

**_7 Hajime, Saitou Language Arts 19_**

_**HR. Yukishiro, Enishi 1.a**_

Rin broke into another cackle. "How lucky—you get to wake up in the morning to be with my dad! Not to mentionyou get the Twins of Terror for second—and then Kimora as control of your PE class! You got one hell of a morning!" Her laughter was even louder now. Ikuri snatched the paper from Rin's hand and mumbled under her breath.

Through Rin's cackling a tone was heard, it rang out through the building of the school. It signaled for the students to come inside of the classroom and attend to their first period classes.

The two walked together for they both had Enishi's classroom for their first class. The two entered the room as the tardy bell rang, Rin pushed the door open to reveal a dark room. The two walked in and the door slammed shut as if it were a magnet being drag together.

It was then a cold voice ran out through the darkness:

"**Welcome...to period one…"**

…_Comments…_

_As the remake of my first chapter, of course it didn't go over well. _

_DID YOU NOTICE!_

_It's now called 'High off Tomorrow' the original name of it!_

_And yes, I am making a "High off" series, the next to come are:_

_High off Today_

_Still High off Yesterday_

_But I'm not telling what manga's those are!_

_Reasoning, you ask? Simple—I'M BORED!_

_BTW: Never really said it, but so sorry for taking off Silent Tears. I wrote it with no plot…well, nvm. It just sucked…_

_I'm also editing White Shadow—so stay tuned!_

**_Spoiler for Chapter two:_**

"_**I bet you were thinking answer three because it was so goddamn lengthy compared to the others! Well you're wrong—wrong I say! It was answer TWO! ANSWER TWO—DO YOU HEAR ME BATTOUSAI! DO I NEED TO SHOUT LOUDER! OR CAN YOU HEAR ME!"**_

"_**I think Ken-san can hear you." Megumi noted sarcastically.**_

_**End Spoiler.**_

_End Chapter._

_-This is a dance without the steps-_

_.:Kurai Hinoiri- _


	2. Dancing with Glasses

_Lol, in the first version of Chapter two it was near Thanksgiving and I was off to Sacramento… _

**_Disclaimer: -sigh- I need a special one for this chapter: _**

_**- the 'you will die in seven days' was not mine either**_

…_Chapter Two…_

High Off Tomorrow

Chapter II

Dancing with the Glasses Man

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

"Dad. Shut up." Rin turned on the lights and took off her shoes so she would not stain the wooden dance floor. She set her backpack onto one of the side chairs, and Ikuri did the same.

"The light— It burns us!" Enishi retreated to the shadows. Rin sighed.

"Fine…have it your way." Rin turned back off the lights, but a light from the many monitors in the corner of the room still shone through the darkness. "Common' Ikuri-kun." Rin said as she made her way through the darkness to find her father. Ikuri followed.

"So, my loverly daughter—what shall we watch this fine morning?" Enishi's voice called out.

"Nothing too drastic, we have a virgin with us now." Rin sighed.

"Oh! It must be Ikuri-kun!" A chair was heard being turned around and Enishi's figure was seen against the screens.

"Sir…" Ikuri started hesitantly, "Where are the other students…"

"I ATE THEM!" Enishi snapped. Ikuri didn't move, she only sighed.

The screen flickered static and then shut off, Enishi hit the side of the computer and noticed the other laptops had done the same, "Well…that's odd…" Enishi exclaimed. The TV in the upper corner of the room turned on. Pure static.

"Dad. What did you do to your class this time? We just finished the wiring last week and look what you've done!" Rin stood up on a stool that she managed to find in the class and tried to fix the TV. In frustration, she turned it off and got off the stool. The TV turned on once more. Pure static. "DAMN THING!" Rin unplugged the TV.

The phone rang, "Ikuri-kun. Would you get that?" Enishi asked, still trying to fix the computers.

Ikuri answered the phone, "Moshi Moshi—room one student speaking!" She said in what she tried to be a bit brisk about.

"…you have seven days to live…" A cold voice said. Ikuri's eyes widened as she heard the voice and stared into the receiver.

"Why seven?"

"…it's…umm…" The voice started, "…my favorite number?"

"Seven's a lucky number. Death isn't lucky." Ikuri said leaning against the wall the phone was placed on. She twirled the cord in her fingers.

"YES IT IS!"

"No…not really…" Ikuri argued.

"STOP MOCKING ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!" With that a click noise was heard and a dial tone was heard. Out of curiosity, Ikuri continued to listen. It was the operator:

"_Bo do do! I'm sorry, the number you have called can not be reached. Please hand up and try again. If you'd like to make a collect call, please dial '1-800-GET HELP' free for them, and cheap for you." _

"…what the hell?" Ikuri stuttered. She hung up the phone.

The monitor turned back on that instant. On the screen was a small mini screen that showed Enishi and a Red Headed Male. A small scene was occurring;

_-…-_

"_The Japanese couple in Shanghai became the child's, so called, Guardians. Then, in an unfamiliar act, the child thanked the gods…for granting him such foolish prey. 'Now I wont have any money problems for a while', I, the child had said smirking down at their dead bodies." The Enishi on the screen said._

"…" _The Kamiya woman was stunned with wide white eyes._

"_H-How could you…" Megumi asked, with a frightened look as well._

"_He's rotten to the core!" Sanosuke exclaimed, punching his fists together. _

" '_What I need now is a powerful weapon' A strong power—this is how the child, myself, and Watoujatsu met! It's self taught, so there's a unique personal twist to it… but by the time I finished growing, he was a second to none as a practitioner of Watoujatsu!" Enishi paused, "Now, here is the question—stealing from the family would have been enough…but why did the child massacre them?" _

"…_Enough…" The rurouni called out._

"_Answer one—the family resisted. Answer two—the child was a psychopath…answer three—for the child whose sister was killed by a merciless hitokiri, destroying his happiness, the sight of a family living in happiness was unbearable." _

"_Stop talking—Enishi!" Kenshin yelled._

"_I bet you were thinking answer three because it was so goddamn lengthy compared to the others! Well you're wrong—wrong I say! It was answer TWO! ANSWER TWO—DO YOU HEAR ME BATTOUSAI! DO I NEED TO SHOUT LOUDER! OR CAN YOU HEAR ME!"_

"_I think Ken-san can hear you." Megumi noted sarcastically._

"_WHY THE HELL ELSE DID MY HAIR TURN WHITE! DID YOU THINK I MESSED WITH THE BLEACH WHEN I WAS A KID? HUH, BATTOUSAI! DID YOU! WELL—IT WASN'T BLEACH! **IT WAS** **INSANITY**!"_

_Kenshin sighed, "Here we go again…"_

"_**INSANITY! INSANITY! INSANITY!" **Enishi repeated, bashing his head against the hilt of his sword. His glasses fell and hit the ground, and Enishi burst out into a psychotic laughter. _

"_Everyone look out, Glasses Man broke his glasses." Sanosuke said stepping back slightly._

"_**BATTOUSAI! YOU MADE ME BREAK MY GLASSES!" **Enishi wailed, **"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THEY COSTED ME! YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!" **_

_-…-_

The mini screen closed and Enishi cleared his throat, "Well then…" Rin and Ikuri stood frozen at the scene, and then, within moment, the two busted into laughter.

"Wait a damned second—Rin—you caught that on tape!"

"Always, dearest Father." Rin mocked through pure laughter.

"What **else **have you recorded?" He asking, taping his foot on the ground.

"One thing to say: Home made yoai."

"…Oh god." Enishi sighed.

_-…Meanwhile…-_

"We have to do something about that Yukishiro kid, Principal Makoto." The lunch lady said a bit saddened. The mummy was sitting in a new leather chair, and the back of it was to the lunch lady.

"You cause me so much stress, Seijuro." Shishio sighed. He span around a pipe in his hand and puffer out a brief cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Makoto-sama, was does someone who has burns all over their body insist on smoking?" Hiko asked, the humble lunch lady he was.

"Dammit!" Shishio started, cracking the pipe slightly, "It's just so fucking addicting!" He wailed. He cracked his pipe fully in half, "DAMMIT! That's the third this week!"

"Calm down, Makoto-sama—"

"YUMI! I NEED A DRINK!" Shishio commanded as he yelled into a speaker on his desk.

"Right away Shishio-sama." A muffled voice came through. Little did he know she'd take forever to return.

"Sir—" Hiko started.

"NO! You may NOT have a raise—now get out!" Shishio turned around in his chair to glare at the man.

Hiko nodded and walked out of the room.

_-…Meanwhile…-_

"…there's so many to choose from…" Yumi said in awe as she stood in the school's winery. "I truly have found after life!" She screeched, and began gorging herself with all the wine she could get her hands on.

…_comments…_

_Don't complain, I know it was short._

…_I'll also be rewriting Everyone Wins—Except InuYasha, and I need ideas on a new title. xD_

_The little scene I added in was from Roruken, vol. 24. But…my…version. _

_**Spoiler:**_

"**_Wait a damned second…" Enishi observed as he peered into the monitor, looking at the inside of the janitor's closet, "Why is Ikuri-kun in the closet with Himura-san—OHMYFUCKINGGOD! Honjou-san! What is he doing in there? That sick pervert!"_**

_**Rin hit her head. Her dad was clearly an idiot. **_

_**End Spoiler**_

_**End Chapter.**_

_-This is a dance without the steps-_

_.:Kurai Hinoiri_


	3. Huzzah! The Janitor's Closet!

**_More special disclaimers:_**

_**-The saying of 'bother' was not my idea. It is borrowed from Potter Puppet Pals.**_

_**-The digging to China part, originated from X-Play as well**_

…_Chapter Three…_

High Off Tomorrow

Chapter III

Huzzah! The Janitor's Closet/Moshi Moshi!

As the bell rang, Rin and Ikuri set out from 'Mr. Yukishiro's' classroom. They walked in silence, until Rin began to have some fun.

"…bother." Rin said slyly as she shoved Ikuri slightly. Ikuri shifted her eyes in Rin's direction.

"_Now what is she doing?"_

"Common—bother!" She said, shoving her once more.

"…bother…" Ikuri said with a heavi sigh, barely tapping Rin.

"Not like that! Bother—" Rin full on shoved Ikuri into an open closet that was left open in the hall. As Ikuri stood up to exit the closet, Rin slammed it shut on her.

'**WARNING- DOOR SHUTS ATUOMATUCALLY' **A label engraved into the door warned.

"…Well, see you later Ikuri-kun." Rin said, walking back to her father's classroom.

"RIN!" Ikuri shouted, but her yelling was in vain. No response came, and when she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. She gave up, and knelt in the corner of the room.

_-…Meanwhile where Ikuri was supposed to be…-_

"Hello…" Seta started with a smile.

"…Our victims…" Okita, Seta's newfound twin friend, accompanied.

"…We're going…"

"…to use you…"

"…to test out…"

"…if kids burn…"

"….quicker then adults…"

The students were petrified. They sat in shock, clinging to their backpacks staring at the smiling twins of terror.

"…50 of all kids dig to China…" Seta started.

"Now, now dear friend. I believe you mean **American **kids." Okita corrected.

"Yes, yes! Indeed I do! Japanese students would hit some other continent!"

"Japanese students are to smart to try and dig through the earth." Okita stated, once more correcting Seta.

"Yes, yes— POINT! 50 of all students dig to some foreign continent! 2 Hit gas pipes and burn to death!" Seta clasped his hands together.

"So today when you go home and your parents ask you what you've learned in science…"

"…you tell them you learned that American kids burn from digging to China!"

"No…they tell them kids who dig, usually end up burning to death!"

"…of course!" Okita said cheerfully.

"B-But I'm American…" A student spoke up.

"DEATH TO THE WHITE CHILD!" The twins yelled out.

_-…Meanwhile…-_

"…Oro?" Kenshin cocked his head slightly as he opened his closet door to his janitor storage.

Ikuri looked up, "MY SAVIOR!" she cheered as standing up. But the door slammed behind Kenshin.

Kenshin was flung deeper into the room when the door slammed behind him.

"…heh heh heh…loser." Shishio said as he had finished kicking the door shut.

"…" The two stared at each other.

"…welcome to the club." Ikuri said sitting back down in her corner.

"…ororo?"

"…we have jackets."

_-…Back with the Twins of Terror…-_

"Ikuri-kun! Where is our victim!" Seta pouted with a smile upon his face.

"We can't possibly leave our students to rot while we look for poor Ikuri-kun!"

"No, no! Torturing them is much more pleasing."

Okita went to the phone and dialed a number, "Yes, Honjou?" There was a pause, "Yes, I need you to do me a—…" Another pause. "No, no. You're a male." Another pause. "Honjou, I'll help you later with your gender issue—I need you to do me a favor…"

_-…Meanwhile…- _

"Victim! Oh victim!" Kamatari called through out the halls playfully. He stood up at the door of a closet and read a small warning label aloud that was placed on the corner of the room, "Do not open door when occupied. With doing so, death or sever injury may occur. Do not lean over to read this label when occupied…?" He sighed and opened the door.

"Oh! Look! It's occupied!" Kamatari said cheerfully. He tripped into the room and the door shut behind him. "…Oops." Kamatari noticed Ikuri and Kenshin in the room. "…hello."

"Eh." Ikuri said glaring up at him.

Kenshin sat in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth. "Find a happy place…find a happy place…" He repeated to himself.

Kamatari gasped, "Himura-san is in the closet—WITH A WOMAN?"

_-…Meanwhile…-_

"You locked Ikuri-kun in the janitor's closet…?" Enishi questioned.

"Uh-huh!" Rin said cheerfully, nodding her head.

"That's my girl!" Enishi said proudly. He wiped away a few tears from his eyes, 'If your mother was here, she'd be so proud!" The monitor clicked on.

Both Yukishiro's looked over at the screen.

"Wait a damned second…" Enishi observed as he peered into the monitor, looking at the inside of the janitor's closet, "Why is Ikuri-kun in the closet with Himura-san—OHMYFUCKINGGOD! Honjou-san! What is he doing in there? That sick pervert!"

Rin hit her head. Her dad was clearly an idiot.

_-…Meanwhile…-_

The door to the janitor's closet opened slowly. There stood the mummy who ran the chaotic school.

"New girl. Come." He ordered.

Ikuri, knowing he had meant her, stood up slowly and began to walk out of the closet but was hurried abruptly when Shishio grabbed her forearm and yanked her outside. Kamatari followed, but when Kenshin tried to exit, Shishio slammed the door in his face. As the two walked away, Honjou going in the other direction, only one thing was heard: _"Lemme out! Lemme out! I can't stand small spaces! Lemme out!" _

Within no time Ikuri was wringing her hands sitting in front of the principal in his office.

"What a way to start your first day…ditching second period." Shishio muttered.

"I didn't ditch—Rin-chan shoved me into—"

"I knew it. It was that damned Yukishiro—…" He cleared his throat once he halted his sentence.

"So…Ikuri, is it?" Shishio began.

"Yes sir?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Wait—" Shishio realized something, "I locked Battousai within his closet—why were you…?" He smirked, "Starting out young I see."

Ikuri's eyes widened, "N-No!"

"But with Battousai?" He laughed mockingly, "You have odd taste, Ikuri."

"W-wait!" Ikuri interrupted. She was blushing slightly.

"Do you know how **old** Battousai is? He's **far** too old for you, Ikuri. Start out small…but not Yahiko small…a bit bigger…what about that—"

"We didn't do anything!"

"…Admitting it is the first step." She sighed, "Now then—" The phone rang, interrupting him. Shishio picked up the phone, "Make it quick."

"MOSHI MOSHI PIZZA HUT!" The one on the other line rang out, "The place where we call you so you can order pizza!"

"Yukishiro."

"…snow white?"

Shishio hit the dial button and pointed at the phone, "Do you know this person?"

"…sir… … …" Ikuri paused, "…that would be a phone…"

"Idiot. The one whom was on the phone."

"Makoto, can you even call your students, 'idiots'?" Rin questioned.

"Yukishiro—"

The door opened, "Must…resist…all…temptation…must…not…kill…principal…must…resist…" The shaking Janitor stuttered.

"Must I say it again?" Rin asked with a sigh, "What do you want?"

"If I must answer…" Shishio said, clearing his voice, "Ultimate power…**ultimate power…ULTIMATE POWER!" **He began to laugh into the phone. Both Ikuri and the janitor looked up and stared at him.

Shishio looked down at the phone, and cleared his throat, "Dammit…" he cursed when he noticed it cracked.

"I'm sorry sir. We only sell taco's here."

Shishio hung up the phone, but it insantly made a repeated beeping noise. It signaled it was not hung up properly, "For the love of God!" Shishio stood up and ripped the phone off of the phone jack and threw the phone on the ground. He took out the Mugenjin and began to stab the phone.

"Poor phone…" Ikuri mumbled.

"…thank goodness it's a phone this time and not a student…" Himura mumbled.

Ikuri's eyes widened and she froze, "Eh heh heh…"

"BOTH OF YOU—**OUT!"** Shishio snapped.

The two darted out of the room, scurrying the best they could away from the rabid mummy.

…_comments…_

_Nothing much to say…so…_

_HUZZAH!_

_**Spoiler: **_

"_**I AM THE PUCK!"**_

_**End spoiler.**_

_**End Chapter.**_

_-This is a dance without the steps-_

_.:Kurai Hinoiri-_


	4. 2, 4, 6, 8 Who Do we Appreciate! BREAK!

Just a little one that's dedicated to Kim-kun. Enjoy!

…_Chapter Four…_

High off Tomorrow

Chapter IV

2, 4, 6, 8, Who Do We Appreciate—BREAK!!

"**Holy shit—Kimora-sama stole Honjou-sensei's scythe!!"**

"—_**Again?"**_

Screams were heard as students scurried and fluttered away from the scene. The PE aid put in charge of this was none other then Kimora Ryuu. Her amber eyes seemed to gleam gold when reflected with the scythe she had once again, stolen, and her long silver hair framed her face. She laughed coldy as gesturing pain to the students, gripping the scythe halfheartedly and swinging it in their direction. Alas, 'tis the joy of PE.

The students were aliened upon a white line that was faded in the asphalt of the blackness. Ikuri was at the end of the long line that was formed, and Rin was casually slumped next to her. The ever so grand PE aid walked out and in front of the students, she had a bundle of hockey sticks and passed them out to each student rather abruptly. She named off their position as she gave them the sticks. When she reached the end of the line she handed Ikuri the last of the stricks, "Yukishiro!"

"Whaddya want?" Rin asked uncaring.

"Position—Puck" As Rin's eyes widened as she looked like she was about to complain, Kimora then glanced at Ikuri, "And you, whelp, defend yourself the best you can…" She walked in front of the students once more, her hands over her chest. She seemed to mumble at them, but words could still be heard, "How many of you know how to play hockey?" Roughly a handful of students raised their hands hesitantly. Kimora stopped her pace. "**None **of you know how to play—**Got that?" **She ordered in a questioning way. The students all nodded their heads in response.

"Now everyone," Kimora started up again, "In **my** hockey, Yukishiro's the puck! Everyone, go ahead and get a good whack while ya can." Ikuri's eyes widened gently as Rin clenched her fist and cursed under her breath. "And if Yukishiro doesn't cooperate, hit her harder." All the students blankly started at her, **"That was your cue to nod."** And all the students did so.

"For this first round, it'll be Yukishiro and that new girl, against all of us."

"That's unfair to Ikuri-san—since Rin-san's the puck, she's all alone!" A student was brave enough to call out.

Kimora's only response was a smirk, "Fresh meat." She swung the scythe that she still held in a bit of a circle and pressed the handle against her shoulder.

…_Meanwhile…_

"Does Kimora **really **plan on using Kamatari's scythe like that? If he finds out…"

"I believe that was probably her intentions…."

Enishi sat on the two back legs of his chain in his room once more, he didn't have a class this period, and rather enjoyed watching was Kimora was always up to come time third period. This time, however, he was accompanied by a certain mummy.

"Kimora's going to make a fool out of Kamatari."

"Hounjo is already a fool."

"..True, true…" Enishi sighed and glanced back at the screen that ha phased over to Rin and Iruki. The two were huddled up in a "group circle" as if plotting. And that they were;

"_R-Rin-san…I don't want to go back to Makoto-sama's office…the Janitor said weird things about him…" Iruki said her hockey stick being fumbled in her grip._

"_Iruki-kun, why would I put **you **back into his office?" Rin smircked, "now ready?" Iruki cautiously nodded her head in response._

"Shishio-san, you have thirty seconds to get to your office before Rin gets Iruki-kun into trouble." Enishi muttered.

"Yes—" Shishio began to agree, but another one of Enishi's mini-screen's were popped up. Bother, being as curious as they were, looked at the new footage taken.

"_Did you see the illusion—the image of my sister?" A crazed Enishi began, "I think so…for she is always with me…" He placed a hand on his chest as he smirked down at Kenshin, "Today…and forever…" His tone suddenly changed now to a more angered tone, "But battousai—You have no right to lay eyes on my sister!" _

"_Enishi…" Kenshin started, "Are you the mastermind of this madness…?" _

"_Do you even need to ask?" He smirked once more, fixing his glasses. _

"_I last saw you in the flames of Toba Fushimi," Kenshin reminisced in the past, "…Already eleven years ago…" _

The two started blankly at the screen. **…What had Rin done now?**

"_I have become the leader of the Shanghai Mafia, controlling weapons market of a continent!" Enishi called out, revealing a gun that shone in the sun. _

"_And you think I care…why?" Kenshin asked in a bit of a sarcastic tone._

"_**SHUT UP!" **Enishi yelled aiming his gun at Kenshin and firing it, hoping to silence and end his long time grudge. But sadly, all shots missed. All six of them._

"…_you have really bad aim…" Kenshin stated bluntly._

"_**Be quiet already you bastard!"** Enishi started with a shout, **"Now to use this damn thing for something useful!" **Enishi threw the gun in Kenshin's direction, it hit him in the forehead with a hard thump._

"_Oro…" Kenshin sighed and falling to the ground, twitching slightly. _

"_**Fear my all powerful Jinchu!!" **Enishi began to laugh in the 'insane laughter' mode. _

_Kenshin, with another twitched, rolled off the end of the bridge and fell into the stream below, beginning to float away, "Ororo…" He sighed with agony, swirls in his eyes._

"_Come back here!! I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU!" Enishi started getting a grip on the bridge, getting ready to jump. And that he did. Into the water her landed. "W-Wait!" Enishi began to realize something rather important, **"I CAN'T SWIM!! OMIGOD! I CAN'T SWIM—" **But bubbles emerged over his face, the surface bubbling before easing out. _

Still in a bit of awe, Shishio turned and said, "I'll be leaving for my office now…"

"….Yeah….you do that…"

"_Do we **really** have to do this…?" Iruki asked._

"_Yes!! WE DO! Now—" in cleared her throat, "Two, four, six, eight, who do we appreciate?! BREAK!" Rin charged at Kimora and Ikuri, feeling like an idiot, rose her stick like Rin had instructed and ran after her as well._

"…_sense when does the puck come to me…?" Kimora questioned within her own head. She took the end of the scythe and jabbed it into Rin's stomach, the girl fell to the ground as Kimora whacked her again. Ikuri dropped her hockey stick and rose her hands into the air, as if surrendering. _

…_**Much anticipated 5 minutes later…**_

Shishio rubbed his temples as he pulled his head up from his desk after slamming it repetitively by once more seeing Rin in his office, "Do I eve need to ask…?" he asked somewhat bluntly.

"IKURI-KUN DID IT!" Rin shouted almost interrupting the powerful Mummy.

"My, my…" Shishio started, pretending to play along, "First ditching now gaining up on our PE aid?"

Ikuri sighed. She could care less at this moment.

"PUNISH HER MAKOTO!"

"After school Detention for Ikuri-kun…and Rin, lunch with the lunch lady you're so fond of."

"WHAT?! **NOOOOOO!!!" ** Rin wailed.

"Now go, both of you." Shishio ordered, waving his hand to dismiss them. The two began to rise and walk out of the class, "Oh—Ikuri-kun," Ikuri turned, "at least **try **to stay out of trouble." Ikuri sighed and walked out.

After a few moments of mindlessly spinning around in his …well, spinny chair, he nearly jumped to see a new item placed on his desk. There sat a lawn gone, staring directly at him.

"What the hell you lookin' at—fo'!" It said. Shishio stared intensely at it. Time to start the ever so educational conversation with an inanimate object.

…_comments…_

Sorry to cut it short…

Here's the spoiler!

_**Spolier:**_

"_**SHISHIO-SAMA! I DRANK THE LAST BOTTLE OF WINE!" **_

**_:End Spoiler_**

_**End Chapter.**_

_-this is a dance without the steps-_

_.:Kurai Hinoiri-_


End file.
